


And the Game of Laser Tag

by misskat1327



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskat1327/pseuds/misskat1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra, Jake, and Ezekiel go play laser tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Game of Laser Tag

Jake and Ezekiel were in the front seat bickering. The boys and Cassandra had all decided to take a day off and go do something fun. And in the end they settled on laser tag. Originally it was gonna be paint ball but Cassandra talked them out of it. To many injuries could happen. Especially with two males who just had to be the alpha.

“Yea whatever you say old man. You'll probably break a hip trying to beat me!” Ezekiel snickered at his jab. Jake was still sore from not being able to hear that whistle. (to which him firmly stands by the fact that it's because of his job that his hearing sucks. Not that he's old.)

“You're a little city boy! You don't know anything about guns even! I've actually had to hunt for my food. I know how to take you down!” Jake yelled back. 

He was gripping the steering wheel a bit tight now. Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder from the back seat. He relaxed visibly for a moment. Until of course Ezekiel started in again. She just smiled and leaned back. She knew they just had to work it out for themselves when they go there.

When they got to the huge arena the boys were still arguing. They were picking the different colored vests and gearing up. There were three teams all together that would be playing today. Blue, Red, and Green. Jake picked Green and Ezekiel picked blue. 

“Be on my team Cass! Together we can take the old man down!” Ezekiel laughed and Jake gave him a glare.

“Or you could be on my team and actually win!” Jake jabbed back. He picked up a green vest and went to hand it to Cassandra.

But she had other plans. Cassandra walked straight to the red vest and clicked everything into place as the boys stared at her. Their mouths were hanging open and she laughed at how ridiculous they looked.

“Good luck boys!” she gave them a big smile and lined up with the rest of the reds. 

Jake and Ezekiel didn't know what to make of her. They always assumed she needed protecting because she was the girly girl of the bunch. In fact Eve usually had the same feelings. So today she was going to prove them wrong.

The light turned from red and green and they were all let into the arena and walked to their home bases. Cassandra was in the far right corner. She made sure everything was done up correctly and walked past the thing that gave them ammo.

She faced the lower left hand corner and waited for the buzzer. It went off a few seconds later and she took off, crouched, toward where the blue team was. She sneaked pass five people on the way, firing at them and sending them back home. She climbed to the second level and found a corner with 3 people protecting it. 

Cassandra hide behind one of the pillars and fired through the little hole in it. She took all three out in rapid succession and hear their “awwwww's”. She came from around the pillar and took their spot. It was very close to the blue camp. She could see their home base right below her. 

She waited patiently for Ezekiel to show up to reload. Cassandra didn't have to wait very long at all. She saw him approaching and got ready to shoot. Right after he ran through the sensor for more ammo she shot him. The powering down sound rang out with a “game over” coming from the pack. Ezekiel looked around shocked. Cassandra gave a whistle and he looked up. The look on his face was priceless. She wished she could take a picture of it.

“Good game!” she smiled at him and took off running for her home base to reload.

After reloading she went off to find Jake. He might be a little bit harder to take down so she had to be super careful. The green base was on the higher level in the bottom right corner. Getting up there was going to be difficult. 

She went pass two people who were obviously not super interested in being there. She fired at both of them and when they turned around she asked them if they'd seen a big lookin guy taking this way to seriously.

“Brown, short hair? Wearing a blue shirt? Yea he took out like five people a few pillars over. I'd leave him be if I were you. He was muttering about taking out some thief. I'm not sure he's all....there. You know?” the guy gave her a smile and walked away.

Cassandra grinned at their portrayal of Jake. He was going to be very focus and not wasn't worrying about her obviously. He was going to make this even easier. She slowed down and went over to the place the guys had seen Jake. Hiding behind wall with two holes in it, she saw him. 

He was hiding behind a wall across from hers. She went down to the floor and sat there for a second thinking about what to do. If she left this wall then he'd see her and shoot her for sure. But he also had an exit right behind him. So he could easily leave and she'd have to find him all over again.

Cassandra peeked through the holes to see he was still fighting the other people behind a wall next to hers. Then it hit her. She got onto her hands and knees and slowly went around to his back. He was preoccupied with the people he was firing at so now was her only chance. 

She slid along the floor as quite and slowly as possible until she got to a pillar that was right next to him. He was still in a blow out with the people from the other wall. She slipped from behind the pillar, still on her hands and knees. Cassandra crawled till she was right behind him and stood up. 

“Hey cowboy.” she said to him.

Jake whipped around but was to surprised to shoot first. Cassandra pointed the gun straight to his chest and fired. “Game over” resounded from his vest as he stood staring at her in shock. 

“Did you just-Where is-? Did you-?” Jake was stuttering from his spot.

But Cassandra just gave him a wink and ran off back to her base again. She ended up taking out four more on her way back. She reloaded and went after the rest of the teams. About 10 minutes later the game was over. Red had won.

Cassandra walked out to the foyer where Jake and Ezekiel sat looking very dejected. When the rest of the team came filing out she walked up to the with a big smile.

“So did you have fun?” she questioned them.

“How did you do that?” Ezekiel asked. “It was terrifying! We didn't even see it coming! I thought you didn't do anything as a child!”

“Hey! Don't say that stuff!” Jake elbowed him. “But he's got a point. I didn't even think you'd been to laser tag!”

“Well, you didn't bother to ask did you. Either of you, for that matter.” She gave them both a stern look. “I may not have had a childhood but I am an adult that can take myself you know. And when I worked at the hospital a few of the other maids went out. They invited me. And I rather enjoyed it! She gave another big smile.

“Who is player number 7!?” They heard a yell from the counter where you get your scores.

Cassandra raised her hand and went walking over with the boys behind her. “I am. Is something wrong?”

“Oh no! You got the highest score! So you get this little certificate!” The guy behind the counter handed over a slip of paper. 

“YOU DIDN'T!!! YOU EVEN WON OUT OF EVERYONE ELSE HERE!” Ezekiel threw up his hands and walked away.

“Eve and Flynn are never gonna guess this.” Jake laughed as Cassandra wrapped an arm around his. And then Ezekiel's when they go to the door.

“Well, good job kid. You are definitely the winner here.” Ezekiel smiled at her.

Cassandra gave them both a big smile as they walked her to the car. “Yes. Yes I am.”


End file.
